Harry's Destiny
by LunarLitLover
Summary: Complete! Pre book 6. It's the end of Harry's seventh year and he must face Voldemort once and for all. But how is Dumbledore linked to Voldemort? And is Neville really the one described in the prophecy? RWHG, HPLL
1. Occulmencists

Dear Readers,

This is a Harry Potter story of my version about what will happen to Harry in the end of book 7. All characters and many plot elements are based on the Harry Potter Novels by J.K. Rowling. If you read this I assume that you have read all 5 existing books and know about the storyline of the Harry Potter books.

Please review this story if you have time. It is the first story I have written on and would appreciate any kind of comment: a compliment or constructive criticism. Also, please forgive any grammar mistakes and especially any story/character mistakes. Please inform me of these so that I don't duplicate the mistake. Thanks again, your reviews make it all worthwhile.

LunarLitLover

**Chapter 1: Occlumencists**

"I got in. I found it," said Harry, quite calmly for the circumstances. He opened his vivid green eyes, which had developed a deep sad quality over the past 3 years. Harry glanced back and forth between Snape and Dumbledore then continued, "I found out how to get into his headquarters."

This was met with surprise by the small company in the headmaster's office. "Are you sure, Harry? This is highly sensitive information," replied Dumbledore with an uncharacteristic sense of uncertainty in his voice. "Voldemort is without a doubt the secret keeper of his whereabouts, but he would certainly keep that information well protected, even in his mind."

"Yes, Potter," sneered Snape. "You seem to forget in your pride of your occlumenctic ability, that the Dark Lord is the most supreme occlumencist of this century. You _certainly_ don't have the stupidity to be fooled by his tricks again, do you?"

Harry felt his face grow hot with rage. "How dare he bring up Sirius! And better yet, my mistake of falling for Voldemort's trick and causing his death. The git." Harry thought.

Harry and Snape had tried to work through their hatred of one another over the past few years, for after all, they _were_ on the same side and Snape _did _give Harry Occlumency lessons. However, the bitterness still lingered, and needless to say, egging Harry on about Sirius was not the best remedy.

"Severus, that is quite enough," said Dumbledore calmly but sternly. "This is not the time. Now Harry, are you sure of what you saw? Are you sure it was the Death Serpent's headquarters?"

"Yes, Sir," replied Harry, composed again. "It was certainly the headquarters. That was clear to me."

"Did Voldemort sense your presence? Did he know you had broken into his mind?"

Harry answered, "No, Professor. He didn't –"

"How do you know! Yet again you underestimate the Dark Lord!" screeched Snape.

"No, I bloody well didn't! I've been trying to reach this part of his mind for months, but whenever I pushed even just the slightest bit, I could tell that he felt me! This time I didn't push, but asked his conscious mind in Parseltounge to _pull_ me in! And it worked!"

"And how do you know that's just what the Dark Lord wanted you to do?" countered Snape.

Harry had been worried about the truthfulness of his information as well, but the explanation of how he had gotten the information came to him as if he had known exactly how Voldemort felt. Frankly, this scared him more than anything, but as soon as he said the words, he knew they were true. "I- I dunno. I could just tell. He felt me, I think. Yeah, that's it; that's why. He sensed me in his mind just a bit, but not in the protected part. It must have been like when I sleep. It was at night that I got in, so that would be the obvious deduction. See, my mind subconsciously drifts into his at night when I sleep, and this time was like that. So he paid no attention to me because he knew that it was normal and that I would never find out anything useful while _sleeping_. So he assumed I was just drifting in his mind as I slept, yet I was awake and alert searching his brain." Harry finished speaking his sudden thought, comprehending these feeling as if he was Voldemort himself.

"Harry, I must know: are you _certain _that this information is true?" Dumbledore asked again. Harry was thrown a bit off guard, for Dumbledore had never been this indecisive before about _anything_, even whether or not to believe Harry's numerous far-fetched recountings of events. Dumbledore was not himself tonight.

"Yes. The only reason I was able to hack into his brain was because I _asked_ for access. He expected me to force my way through, I suppose."

'Dumbledore is _finally_ asking the important question,' thought Harry when Dumbledore asked, "What did you learn?"

"You believe this nonsense, Headmaster!" spat a disgusted Snape.

"I do, Severus. You and I have trained Harry in Occlumency well, and I think the work has finally paid off. Alas, the time is coming near." Dumbledore finished this comment with a desperately sad spark in his bright blue eyes. He appeared to be an ancient man, stretched thin across thousands of years of time. But then Dumbledore came back to himself, and said, "Harry, where are these headquarters?"

"They are located beneath my parents' old house on Godric's Hollow. No one resides there anymore, so I suppose that is convenient for the Death Eaters to come and go."

"Interesting, very interesting," replied Dumbledore more to himself than to Harry or Snape. He was stroking his silver beard with the unusually long fingers he possessed, apparently engrossed in thought.

"Who is at the headquarters now?" asked Snape now fascinated by the conversation.

"Voldemort," Harry answered. "And only about ten Death Eaters. Voldemort knew of two large scale raids the Ministry is conducting tonight on Malfory's unit and Bellatrix's unit. Many of the guards are on active duty helping the squads that are under attack. So only about ten guards are left in Godric's Hollow."

"This is irreplaceable information. Do you think you could ever reenter this part of Voldemort's brain?" asked Dumbledore, seeming to know the answer but needing to hear it for himself.

Harry considered for a moment. "No," he eventually replied. "He'll find this information in my head in a couple days from now and realize that I got it from _his_ own mind. And then he'll know."

"Exactly as I expected," Dumbledore replied, obviously still deep in thought. "Severus can you please alert Mad-Eye, Tonks, Kingsly, Remus, Hagrid and Minerva. And Fawkes, please warn phoenix division numbers one and two. I would like to see them meet me here in about 15 minutes. Thank you both."

Fawkes disappeared with a flash of light, and a single feather fell to the ground as Snape quickly sulked out of Dumbledore's office.

"Harry, now I must ask you something, and I want you to truly consider the consequences before you answer. I wish I did not have to ask this of you at such a young age, but this may be the only real opportunity." Dumbledore paused and took a breath, as if this was the most difficult task in the world. But then again, maybe it was. "You have accurate intelligence that Voldemort is at his headquarters, which you know the location of and know how to access. He is accompanied by a measly ten Death Eaters. You have the element of surprise, for Voldemort does not know that you have this information nor is it probable for you to discover its like again. This is _the_ opportunity, Harry." Dumbledore halted again, and when he faced Harry, tears were glistening in the light as they silently streamed down his cheeks below the half-moon spectacles. "Harry, I cannot lie to you as I have done before out of love. I can't let this chance slip away without you realizing the importance of it. I beg of you to forgive me for suggesting this, for I will never be able to forgive myself. I have brought this burden upon you, and I would give anything for me to suffer in your place. Alas, Fate has her own idea. Harry, do you see what I am saying? Now is the time to fulfill the prophecy. Now is the time for you to face Voldemort once and for all."


	2. Goodbyes?

Dear Reader,

I hope that everyone enjoyed chapter 1. Thanks so much for the reviews. They make a world of difference. This is obviously chapter 2, and if you're one of the people who was hoping for romance and wondering where it was, this is the chapter for you. There will end up being 6 chapters all together. Please R&R because it really motivates me to write more. Anyway, where did we leave off? Oh, yes, Dumbledore just suggested to Harry that he take on Voldemort this very night…

LunarLitLover

**Chapter 2: Goodbyes?**

Harry was shocked. "How can Dumbledore ask me to do this _now_?" Harry thought. "Like he said, I'm only seventeen! And I'm supposed to face the most powerful dark wizard alive!"

"Harry, I understand your apprehension," said Dumbledore, as if reading Harry's mind. (?) "And I will not disagree about its merit. However, I think this is the chance of a lifetime to fulfill the prophecy. I know you're young, Harry, but you're also bright, resourceful and a great wizard like your father. I have faith in you, for strength is not always in magic alone."

Harry still didn't know what to say. This was so abrupt, so soon. He hadn't expected to face Voldemort a final time for _years_. Harry realized now that he had been thinking extremely unrealistically. But still, he hadn't thought that this information that he had uncovered would cause him to face Voldemort _tonight_.

Then again, Dumbledore was right. Voldemort's defenses were down, and he wasn't nearly as powerful as he would be in a few years. Harry had the upper hand.

"Do I really want to die tonight?" Harry thought. "But do I really want to go on living my life like this? Do I really want to get involved in a life that I can't have because I may die any day? Dumbledore is right; it's better to try now. Then if I die, I die and I hope wizarding kind and muggles can survive. But if not, then I can live an unburdened life forever. Yes, I'll do it." These last words Harry said aloud to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore grimaced, "Oh Harry, I thought I would be relieved to see you make the right choice, however I am more anxious than I ever thought possible. Well, the decision is made. There is nothing more for me to decide. I suppose you would like a few words with your friends before you leave. Please be quick, though Harry. It will take me at least a half hour to meet with the people that I must, but we have not a moment to loose. Please meet me back here as soon as possible."

"I will, Professor. Thank you for allowing me to say my…uh…goodbyes." Harry's voice was monotonous, uncaring. He was too close to the situation for it to seem real.

Harry exited Dumbledore's office in a daze. He didn't know what he had just done or what he would do now. He must go to see Ron and Hermione and tell them the truth about the prophecy, which he had never divulged to them. He now wished he had done so earlier.

As he entered the Gryffindor common room, he heard only the wind's howling as it hit the windows. It must be late, for everyone had retired. Crap. When Harry peered into the room though, he saw that he had been mistaken. Two figures in the corner or the room were passionately kissing each other with such fervor that neither had noticed Harry's entrance. Ron and Hermione were snogging again. Obviously, they had waited until the common room was completely empty before doing their…erm…business.

"How can they be doing _that_ at a time like this?" Harry wondered. But then he regrettably remembered that the only reason they weren't worried sick over him was because he, Harry, had never told his friends the full truth about the prophecy. Harry now wished he'd had – before _now_ anyway. Well, there was nothing for it.

"Eeeeerrrrrrrrmmmmmm," Harry said, clearing his throat to get their attention.

Ron and Hermione looked up, startled. "Harry!" said Hermione, taking up the initiative after a few moments of awkward silence. "We didn't expect you back so…well…soon." She pulled her bushy hair out of her face as Ron straightened his robes.

"Yeah, Mate. Don't you have Occlumency tonight?" Ron responded.

"Yeah, well, I do… or I did. Whatever, that doesn't matter. I'm really sorry to interrupt you two, but it can't wait. I need to talk to you right now. It's about Voldemort."

Ron and Hermione gave each other puzzled glances and sat down with looks of uneasiness on their flushed faces.

Harry told them every detail as quick as he could about what Dumbledore told him his fifth year and everything he'd learned since. He tried to leave out nothing and therefore included everything, from Neville being baby number two, to Voldemort's headquarters being in Godric's Hollow. When Harry stopped, he realized that it had been too much. Ron and Hermione didn't fully understand the consequences for Harry and all humans, wizarding kind and muggles alike. Nonetheless, Harry finished, "And I've decided to face him – for good – tonight."

"Tonight?" asked Ron, horrified.

Harry nodded.

Moisture filled the corners of Hermione's eyes as she began to comprehend what all of this really meant. The lake of tears overflowed onto her cheeks. Harry had never seen her so desperate or at a loss for words.

"So," Harry continued softly, barely able to speak. "I suppose I just wanted to…erm…speak to you in case, well in case I – in case something happens to me."

At these final words, Hermione said, "Oh, Harry!" and flung her arms around his neck, weeping uncontrollably into his shoulder. Ron joined them in the embrace. He was crying too, something Hermione and Harry had rarely seen him do.

But Harry was the first to pull away. "No sense being cocky and saying I'll be back," thought Harry. So instead he said, "I just want you two to take care of yourselves for me, all right? And tell Ginny, Neville, Fred and George that I – that I hope they're ok."

Harry turned his back to leave when Ron said, "You'll make it, Mate. I know you will." Hermione also warned, "But be careful, Harry."

Harry hugged each of them one last time and quickly walked past the squashy armchairs sitting by the empty fire grate and through the port hole without glancing back. Dew-like drops clung to his lashes. Harry brushed them away with a swipe of his hand as he made his way towards the astronomy tower.

Thursdays were when the Ravenclaws had astronomy lessons on top of the astronomy tower. And by the looks of it, this was about the time the lesson should be letting out.

When Harry reached the tower's top, the wind yanked at his robes, and the cold chilled him. He was disappointed to find that all the Ravenclaws had gone. But as he turned to leave a dreary voice called out to him. "Harry?" yelled Luna. The girl he was looking for was still here. He went over to her and found her sitting alone on a stone brick of the tower, gazing at the sky as if the cold wind did not affect her.

Harry sat down beside her and grasped her hand. "Luna-" he began but was interrupted by her drawling voice.

"Mars is bright tonight," said Luna dreamily.

Something stirred in Harry's memory. "Are you related to centaurs?" he asked, chuckling.

"I believe I am," replied Luna, matter-o-factly.

"Can you tell me what lies in my future, then?" Harry stared into her eyes and caressed her hand.

"No, Harry. I was not cursed with knowing what will become of you this night, thank Merlin. But I do know that you must face He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Harry was startled. So the stars _had_ told her something. She, of course, had already known about the prophecy because Harry revealed that secret to her (and only her) in his sixth year. But the stars had been her informers about tonight's events.

"Luna, I came up here to tell you…well…that I love you." At these words, Luna gazed back into Harry's eyes, no longer in her usual dreamy state. As Harry leaned in to kiss her, she did not pull back, as she had done many times before, but moved in towards him as well.

Harry had kissed Luna so often before now, but no time like this. Last year (when Harry had first tried), Luna had pulled away. Then, after a time, (after Harry and Luna started meeting on Hogsmead weekends) she would not protest his displays of affection but would not return the embraces either. However, this time when Harry's lips touched hers, a passionate shiver ran through her body. He kissed her so gently but so lovingly. And she kissed back. Luna tongue was the first to explore its lover's mouth, but Harry's soon followed suit. They wrapped their arms around each other's necks up there, upon the tower, ignoring the weather stirring around them. Harry and Luna had shared their first _real_ kiss.

But as the kiss ended, Harry saw tears clinging to Luna's cheeks, just like Hermione's tears had previously.

"Luna, what…?" asked Harry, confused and a bit hurt.

Luna held her mouth in horror. "No! No!" she wailed. "I'm so sorry, Harry! I shouldn't have."

"I'm not sorry," Harry replied, flatly.

"No, Harry. I've broken a cardinal rule! A star reader is never supposed to get involved with a person she has been foretold about!"

"But I thought you didn't know what would happen to me!"

"I don't, but I have been told of your duel, and now…"

"Luna, I _love_ you!" Harry yelled. "And I came up here to tell you that before I face my _death_! That kiss was the best thing you could have given me! And now you want to take it back?"

"No, Harry. Don't you see, that's the problem. In fact, I want to give you as many more kisses as there are crumple-horned snorkacks!"

"Why is that a problem?"

"I lied. It's not about the stars and the foretelling. I promised myself that I would never fall for _anyone_. You see what happened to Dad after Mom died. Buried in the Quibbler, in his work. I didn't want to deal with losing someone again! And now…"

"Now what!" said Harry angrily.

"You," Luna whispered, her eyes downcast, tears still running down her face.

"Luna, what is it? What did I do?" Harry asked softly, now ashamed of his outburst. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to be comforting.

"You made me break my promise. And now tonight you may not – you may not…" Luna shook her head.

"I – what?" said Harry, realizing what she had first said.

"I care about you, Harry." Luna said. She turned in his arms and tumbled into them. Luna continued, "You, the one person who…well, has to face You-Know-Who. And I…I don't want to _stop_ caring you. I _love_ you."

"Thank you, thank you, Luna. I love you, too. But I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," Harry whispered into her ear while kissing her over and over."

As Luna cried, kissed him back and confessed her love for him, Harry told her, "I'll be back. I promise."


	3. Ally

Dear Readers,

Sorry if this chapter and the last few seem weak. I have not been very motivated recently. Please R&R! It is one of the only things that does keep me wanting to finish this story. (You see, I often start a story and get bored of the idea of it, so I start another and never finish the first.) I cannot stress the value of your reviews. Thank you so much for them, and now, without further adieu, I give you chapter 3.

LunarLitLover

Recap: Luna and Harry on top of astronomy tower saying goodbye because Harry is going to duel Voldemort. Harry says, "I'll be back. I promise." (Which is very contradictory to what he told Ron and Hermione.)

**Chapter 3: Ally**

Harry left Luna by herself upon the astronomy tower as soon as they were finished with their goodbyes. These were difficult and, therefore, prolonged, so when Harry opened the trap door he was very much in a hurry. Dumbledore was probably waiting for him impatiently at the moment. And as much as he dreaded finally going to Dumbledore, he knew time was of the essence, and the meeting with Voldemort was, after all, inevitable.

But when Harry's resolve carried him quickly into the tower's stairwell, another burden was placed on Time. In the darkness, Harry had bumped into something squashy and moving. It made no sound but Harry took no chances and muttered "Lumos!" as he reached for his wand. The spell was activated before the instrument reached his fingertips, however, and instead a ball of light burst from his hand.

The imposter stumbled back in amazement accompanied by a gasp at this wandless magic. But the imposter put a gasp in Harry's mouth as well. It was a student. It was-

"Neville?"

"Harry, I'm so sorry if I startled you, but I had to follow-" Harry cut him off.

"Why!" Harry asked angrily. "Why did you have to come here at one-o'clock in the morning! To keep me away from Luna, is that it! Because you _don't _have to worry about _that_! I might not even live to see her again!"

You see, Neville had, in fact, loved Luna for a long time. When Harry took her as his own, Neville had developed a bit of envy towards Harry. Just a bit, though. Nothing Neville ever did suggested even to the slightest degree that he had wanted to take Luna away from Harry. Neville loved her dearly and wanted her to be happy, even if that was by being with Harry. Luna's happiness was more important than his own.

However, in response to Harry's accusation, Neville said, "_That's_ why I came."

"To pull me away from Luna!" Harry's anger flared even more.

"No, Harry! You know I would never do _that_! I…uh…well…came because of tonight and…_Voldemort_." The last word Neville said was in but a whisper.

"But…how do you know?" asked Harry. All of his anger had evaporated in an instant.

Neville gulped. "I'm sorry, Harry…I didn't mean to….but, well…I heard your conversation with Ron and Hermione in the common room…I was in the armchair, you see, doing homework and dozing off, and well…"

A thought struck Harry. "You heard me tell them about how both of us were in the prophecy, didn't you? About how either of us could have been chosen to vanquish Voldemort?"

"Yes," Neville responded with his eyes down-cast, but his voice was more matter-o-factly than ever.

"But did you hear the next part about how Voldemort chose me? I'm not boasting or anything; I just got stuck with it. But Neville, you don't have to worry about Voldemort because I'm the one who has to deal with him." There was no emotion in his voice. It was as if he was a limp balloon that had already exploded from too much pressure and now couldn't hold anymore.

"But, Harry, I _do_ have to worry about Voldemort," said Neville with a fire in his eyes. "You're not the _only _one who does worry, you know. I care about what happens to the world! You forget what happened to my parents because of him!" Neville closed his mouth abruptly. He had _never_ mentioned his parent's accident so carelessly before. After a moment of silence and _more_ shock for Harry, Neville finished calmly, "We're in similar spots, Harry. I feel a responsibility to this cause, too. And now especially because of the prophecy…" Neville glanced up from his rather interesting toes to finally look Harry in the eye. "I want to help. I can't let you face this alone."

Harry, even though he knew that Neville was the last person he could use help from, he was touched by Neville's loyalty. However, Harry replied, "Neville, you can't come. It's between me and him. Plus why would you want to put yourself in danger?"

"Harry, I don't care about the danger! I can help you, so it's final; I'm going. And you can't change my mind."

Neville began to turn to go down the steps, but Harry caught him in an embrace. Harry knew that Dumbledore would forbid Neville from going, so he wasn't going to argue with Neville. But Harry might as well show gratitude for Neville's thoughtful, yet unrealistic, idea.

They arrived in Dumbledore's office at quarter-till-two. Dumbledore, as well as Lupin, Moody, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Professor McGonagall and Snape, were conversing feverishly when Harry and Neville entered the room. However, as they did so, it grew quiet. Everyone's eyes were on Harry then Neville. Dumbledore's brimming, bright blue eyes were fixed on Neville and he was wearing a proud smile, as if he knew some amazing secret.

Harry cleared his throat, "Erm…well, it's nice to see you all." He couldn't think of anything else to say when they didn't respond and, therefore, fell silent.

McGonagall was the first to speak. "Neville, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Don't worry yourself, Minerva. I think Mr. Longbottom has come here tonight to enlist his help. Isn't that right, Neville?"

Neville nodded, and the whole room stared at Dumbledore, mouths agape.

"But surely…" McGonagall started. She faltered for words but tried again, "Albus, Voldemort…Neville…his parents…" She shook her head.

"I want to come!" Neville blurted, gaining the full attention of everyone in the room. "My parents cared enough about this cause to give their life to it! I feel the same."

Dumbledore grinned, "Neville, I respect your decision. However, please make sure this is what you want to do."

"It is, Sir," Neville replied with an air of finality.

Harry let his mouth hang open. "Neville can't come," he thought. "What if something happens to him? No, I have to stop this." Harry voiced this opinion. "Neville, you can't come. You don't want to risk it. Plus, it will be between him and me. It has to be, according to the prophecy. You'll just be in danger. Neville, don't come." Harry was almost pleading now.

"No, Harry; I'm coming."

Harry opened his mouth to protest a second time, but Dumbledore put up a hand. "Harry, each of us has the right to decide our fate. Neville will decide for himself, as you have."

Harry remained sulkily silent. I mean, how could you argue with that?

Silence from the rest of the room accompanied Harry's. But Dumbledore finally said, "Harry, we have been trying to plan an attack, but without detailed information about the area, it has proven difficult. Please forgive my persistence, but I must ask you if you could find out more from Voldemort."

"No, Professor. I can't. I've done too much tonight to try again. He'll sense me and then will be on guard."

"I figured as much," Dumbledore sighed. "Well everyone, we don't have any more excuses for procrastination. We must leave now. Are you ready, Harry?" Dumbledore asked this and looked Harry right in the eye. Dumbledore's bright blue eyes were analyzing, calculating, looking for an answer. It was if he was searching Harry for a seed of doubt, a hint of unpreparedness; he was wondering if Harry was holding back. To his surprise, he found none of this; no emotion of fear or of any kind was in Harry. "Well, the old man's been trumped again," he thought.

Harry nodded to Dumbledore's question. Dumbledore nodded back. "Alright, we will be taking a portkey to the vicinity of Godric's Hollow. Then we will proceed from there. Any questions? Okay, good luck, Everyone." Dumbledore seemed reserved in his speech, as if none of this was happening.

However, the room occupants crowded close to Dumbledore, reached out for the willow branch portkey, and braced themselves as they lurched forward onto Germane's Hollow.


	4. Preparation

Dear Readers,

I am almost finished with the story! We're getting there! You will get your first glimpse of Volde in this chapter, as well as an interesting family secret. Enjoy!

LunarLitLover

Recap: Harry and his company are in transit via portkey to Godric's Hollow, where Voldemort's "base" is located.

**Chapter 4: Preparation**

The wizards landed with a small bang on top of some empty trash cans in a dark alleyway. "This should be Germane's Hollow," Dumbledore whispered, as the others got up and dusted themselves off. "Godric's Hollow is two streets over."

"Do you know how to get there?" Neville asked, voice quivering.

"Yes, but we must hurry," Dumbledore turned and soundlessly strode down the alleyway. The remainder of the group followed, eyes darting in all directions.

When they reached Godric's Hollow not a one of the company was comfortable with proceeding down the street in plain view. Harry, however, headed strait towards his old residence which was now reduced to a pile of rubble with a yew tree sprouting from it.

"No one is watching," Harry beckoned. "Voldemort is too cocky; he thinks that no one will discover the entrance to his headquarters because he himself is the secret keeper. He never thought I would find the location in his own mind."

"Potter, did you ever think that you may be making the same mistake? Of being too cocky?" Snape spat the question at Harry with disgust.

"Severus, there will be none of that here. I f we do not unite against evil, it will destroy us. Do you understand?" With a hesitated nod of affirmation from the potions master, Dumbledore continued, "I trust Harry's judgment. However, I must ask: Are you positive about this Harry? Of the guards and how to enter?"

"I have found it all in his own mind," Harry replied. "I'm confident that he does not know I've accessed it – well, he doesn't know _yet_, but he will soon. Yet I'm sure that my information is correct."

"But how do you _know_?" asked Kingsley.

Dumbledore held up a hand to silence Kingsley. Then the headmaster looked at Harry, and Harry looked back. They held each others eyes for a long moment. And in that moment something transpired between the pair which was indescribable. The silent understanding came to each of them in his own way: This was how it had to be. Both a blue eye and a green one yielded a single tear which dripped down the face of each owner. They understood well enough.

Dumbledore's soul seemed to retreat back into his body. He nodded as if accepting a grim fate. "Lead on, Harry."

Harry turned to approach the yew tree.

Whether it be the passwords in parsletongue, the snake unlocking the yew tree, the endless codes and keys, the room of illusions or the hall of mirrors, Harry got them through all of Voldemort's security systems with ease (or as much ease as possible with Neville, no offense meant.) Yet, when they finally entered the underground stone tunnels, Harry knew that time was up. "He knows," he said. "He knows we're here."

Death Eaters, although few, swarmed the corridors. Everyone began to fight them off, dueling in pairs with spells, curses and hexes flying everywhere. Lupin grabbed Harry and Neville by the arms as they tried to join in the battle. "Save your strength, Harry!" Lupin gasped. "C'mon! Neville stay with him!" Lupin dropped behind to block a curse coming their way. "Go!"

Harry set off in the other direction in a determined walk, wand at the ready. Neville scampered to catch up. "Harry, what are we doing! Where are we going!"

"To find Voldemort," Harry replied coolly. Neville stopped dead while Harry continued to walk, leaving Neville behind in the dimly lit concrete tunnel.

When Harry finally reached the "throne room" he heard two voices conversing. He stopped and listened, knowing one of them was his enemy, a wizard he was soon either going to murder or be murdered by. Harry blocked his mind to Voldemort, so he wouldn't know of Harry's eavesdropping. He then turned his mind to the conversation.

"You are my nephew, whether or not you wish it to be so. I am your mother's brother. We are family."

"I am no one's nephew. I have no family except Nagini here."

"Your mother loved you. She wouldn't want this life for you. I hope you know that. I care for you, too, whether you choose to believe it or not."

"I know nothing of love. You care for me, you say? Yet I grew up in an orphanage, against my mother's wishes, while you lived in comfort at Hogwarts! Even when I arrived at that pathetic that you now run, you never once showed me any kindness or even _recognition_! Yet you call yourself my uncle and say you care for me! Ha! You disappoint me, Dumbledore. On your last straw now that I no longer fear your once-greater power?"

"You would have nothing to fear in me, Tom, if we could agree on peace."

"Peace? What is peace? Many die in _war_ for the sake of peace. Such a word is just the propaganda of those fools who try to divide the world into the good and evil."

"Peace is what's right, Tom, and that's the concept you failed to master. Yet despite your choices, despite everything, I still love you. We are family. But I must fight for the good of all. However, I do love you. I love the person you could have been. And nothing can break that bond."

"Nothing, Dumbledore? I think I could find something." Although Harry could not see Voldemort, he could hear the cruel sneer in his voice. "_Crucio!_"

Dumbledore responded by creating a triangular net with his wand and throwing it at the phantom who had attacked him. The net caught Voldemort's curse, heaving it back at its maker, who deflected it with a mere twitch of his wand while still sitting on his "throne." Dumbledore flung another curse at his nephew, who yet again deflected it and hurled a different one in return. This went on for several minutes as Harry stood, unnoticed, off to the side of the entry way, no longer trying to keep his mind barrier.

After about the twentieth exchange in curses, Voldemort hit Dumbledore. Harry gasped as strands of fire bound the headmaster's body and lifted him up to Voldemort. Dumbledore chanted words, perhaps spells, but did not struggle. Nevertheless, Harry could see the pain written on his face.

"Ah, ah, old man. Those spells won't help you now. I have too much power. Much more than you have or ever will have!" He laughed a high, cold laugh. "_Crucio!_"

Harry watched in horror as Dumbledore, whom now looked like an old, helpless man, began to squirm and moan in pain. The fire tentacles still bound him tightly, and when he fidgeted enough the strands would burn his flesh. His moaning only once turned to a scream and then ceased. All the while, Voldemort held a triumphant glint and the smile of pleasure on his face.

When the headmaster could clearly take no more, his nephew removed the effect of the curses and let the fire threads drop the old wizard to the stone floor. "_Arresto morte!_" Voldemort chanted the spell for a relatively slow, painful death, and Dumbledore again moaned. Harry, recognizing the spell, ran to his fallen mentor. He did not know what Voldemort would do while standing right above him, nor did he care.

"So the little baby Potter comes out to play only after…"

Harry tuned out Voldemort's taunting. Instead he listened to Dumbledore's last words as the headmaster's strength began to give out. "Harry... you knew this had to happen this way. Please don't grieve for me; I've lived more than my share of life. You must be brave… I know you must fulfill the prophecy… but Harry… I… he's… I… love you… and wish for you… to succeed… but he's… my nephew… please… Harry…" His eyes began to glaze over as Harry's began to water. The beloved headmaster reached for Harry's hand. "Make… your… mother… proud…" His grip gave and the weight of his hand was in Harry's. Those bright blue eyes sparkled no longer but stared, pain-filled, into space. The great Albus Dumbledore was gone.

Anger flooded Harry's heart and head, leaving no room for rational thought. He grabbed Dumbledore's wand, knowing his would be useless against Voldemort, and in rage, he ran up the "throne's" steps to the stone chair itself. Voldemort sat there like a king, still taunting Harry. Harry snatched his black hair and pulled it back so that Voldemort's head was tilted back to expose his neck. But to Harry's surprise, Voldemort made no move to stop him, even when Harry placed his wand on his neck. Voldemort laughed and said, "You think that will be enough to stop me, Harry? I think not, for you can't kill me." Voldemort apparated, but then reappeared behind Harry. "But I can kill _you. Crucio!_"


	5. The Duel

Dear Readers,

This is the last chapter! (Excluding the epilogue) You will finally see the showdown between Voldemort and Harry. This is not that well done, I must say, but please enjoy anyway.

LunarLitLover

**Chapter 5: The Duel**

Harry dodged the Crucious curse that Voldemort had thrown at him, but another came at him and hit its mark. Harry began to squirm in agony. He fought the curse; "I will not feel pain. This is not painful." The curse effects receded; Harry had fought it off. With the curse gone, Harry shot some hexes at Voldemort. Only one of them hit him and he shrugged it off. Voldemort returned the favor with more curses. This went on for several minutes as it had with Dumbledore and Voldemort in their previous duel. After a while, though, Harry began to get nervous. Would he end up like Dumbledore? Harry was not gaining an advantage, but he was tiring when Voldemort wasn't. What could he do?

As if a response to that question, Harry slammed into the floor, courtesy of a pain-giving curse that Harry did not the name of. His eyes had been closed on impact, but he opened them now to find Dumbledore's cold eyes staring into his. Seeing Dumbledore, all his anger evaporated. This man had born the weight of the world and done so without ever choosing anything for his own personal reasons. He'd had many chances to kill Voldemort, but had never taken the opportunity. Dumbledore had faith that there was still some good in him. Dumbledore had loved his nephew, a man who didn't know what love was. That was the kind of person Harry wanted to be. He didn't want to leave the world to deal with Voldemort, but neither did he want to become a ruthless killer. And what had Dumbledore said – "Make you mother proud"? Well, Harry would do just that. His mother would want him to love and so would Dumbledore. Harry had loved Dumbledore and Dumbledore had loved Voldemort. If Harry was to die anyway, he might as well save Voldemort in the process. Yes, that's right – _save_. And he could save him too. If Harry gave up his goodness – in essence, part of his soul – to Voldemort, he would hopefully rid him of the excess amount of evil that consumed Voldemort's life. And Harry would do it – he would let himself perish – for Dumbledore. For his mother. For Ron and Hermione. For Luna. For the world. He would do it.

The magic Harry was about to perform was an ancient magic of love, like his mother's last act. He had learned a bit of it in lessons with Dumbledore, but didn't know the magic necessary for this complex spell. What to do?

Harry stood again, but this time reaching for his own wand. As Voldemort raised his wand, Harry raised his too and cried out the words for a simple hex.

It worked: the Priori Incantatem, like in his fourth year. Dumbledore's ghost was one of the first ghosts to come out of Voldemort's wand. Harry held hard to force the beads of light towards Voldemort as he listened to Dumbledore's instructions on the ancient magic. However, towards the end of the instructions Harry's resolve began to weaken and the beads of light began to slide his way.

"Harry," Dumbledore's ghost said. "Thank you. You've finally become the person you were always meant to be. Harry, I must go soon, but listen! You have enough good in you to do this magic, but still retain enough of yourself to survive. My soul is still in transit to its new destination. You may use some of the goodness still radiating from my body. Thank you! Good luck, Harry, and goodbye." Dumbledore's figure faded away as Harry broke the Priori Incantatem connection. Voldemort was ready to strike, but Harry put up a strong magical barrier that would last for the time being.

Harry diligently set to work, putting all his strength into the project. He summoned goodness from Dumbledore as he was instructed and put as much of himself as he could into the charm. He did a complicated series of spells to combine all the elements together and give them their directions. Lastly, Harry put his love for his family into the charm, and he sent it on its way. On his last bit of strength, Harry watched as it went to work.

Voldemort had his wand raised when the charm assaulted his chest. For a moment, his eyes softened and color flushed his cheek; it was working. Yet, the soul inside Voldemort was too black. Instead of accepting the charm, it turned against it. Voldemort was too evil; he was beyond repair. He could not handle so much love in his body at once. His body began to shut down rapidly as the charm both receded and went deeper into Voldemort's body. Then he collapsed in an unmoving heap, no longer alive. But the power that was in the charm and Voldemort himself backfired and headed towards Harry. He had no strength left to stop it, so he resigned himself to his fate. Goodbye Ron, Hermione and Luna. I love you all.

Yet at the last moment before the surge of impacted Harry, Neville, who'd been nearby the whole time, leapt into its way. Harry yelled for Neville to get out of the way but Neville simply yelled back, "Take care of Luna for me!" before the fiery ball claimed his life.

Harry screamed, "No!" Then, his strength used up, Harry passed out onto the stone cold floor.

Harry awoke in a hospital room in St. Mungo's a week later. Luna had been sleeping by his side the entire week while Ron and Hermione visited often. Ron, Hermione, Luna, Professor McGonagall and Lupin were there when Harry actually began to rouse. When they realized Harry was waking, they all rushed over to his bedside. Then the greetings began; Luna kissed him fiercely, after Ron and Hermione gave him rib-crushing hugs. Lupin welcomed him back while Professor McGonagall was in tears.

Harry could tell that all of them, even Lupin, wanted to know what had happened in the Death Serpent's headquarters a week before. At first he didn't want to dicuss it; it was too painful. But then Harry realized that he was the only one who could give account of the tale, and it would have to be told sometime. So he gave in to their wishes and told what had occurred in that stone throne room below his former residence.

When he finished, they were all in too much shock to react, so Harry took the initiative and asked what else had transpired in the tunnels.

"We fought off all of the Death Eaters down there, Harry. But those weren't the only ones. I bet the Ministry is going to have their hands full rounding up the others. But, Harry, we lost some too. Kingsley, Mad-Eye and Severus were killed."

Harry looked down in grief and shame. The passing of those three, even Snape, hit hard. Even though the reality had not occurred to him yet, the loss weighted heavily on his heart. He had been selfish in telling his story without regards to the others.

"And the school?" Harry finally asked, once he got himself under control.

"Well, that's a bit complicated, Potter," said Professor McGonagall. "I have been chosen as Headmistress and have chosen a new transfiguration teacher as well as a new potions master. However, it was Albus Dumbledore's will that _you_ be appointed Headmaster when you become twenty-five. So, if of course you choose, you will be running the school in about seven years."

"I – I don't know what to say," Harry replied.

"You don't have to make your mind up now, Potter. You've got plenty of time," replied McGonagall.

"Thank you, Professor," Harry responded This was all too much to take in, and his mind was still elsewhere, on Neville.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be getting back to the school," she smiled politely and left. Lupin said his goodbyes as well, for he had decided to accompany her.

With just the four of them, Harry sighed. He then looked down again, in sadness.

"What is it, Mate?" Ron asked. "It's just so many died because we decided to go that night," Harry said. "How can they replace Dumbledore? Can you see me as Headmaster in Dumbledore's place? What about Mad-Eye, Kingsley, Snape and Neville? They gave up so much for us and this world. Maybe they didn't have to."

"Harry, did you really expect no one to get hurt?" Hermione asked. "They all did what they had to for the good of all. You did that too. You would have given your _soul _for _Voldemort_! That's just like their sacrifice. But it's not your fault either. More would've been killed, not less, if you'd have waited. And you know that."

"Don't be sad, Harry," Luna said, staring behind him instead of at him. "They are all right behind you, watching you."

Harry glanced behind him, but, of course, there was nothing but blank wall.

However, he responded by taking her hand and saying, "You're right, Luna; they are still here. They're still here. They are inside me, guiding me and above watching over us. They will always live in our hearts."

Harry then smiled the truest smile he had ever experienced.


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Harry spent the next few years seeking out and destroying the rest of the Death Eaters. He also created many legislative bills that were passed into wizard law, the most known considering the removal of dementors from their jobs at Azkaban. He did choose to take the job of Headmaster at Hogwarts when he became of age, co-running the school with Minerva McGonagall for about five years. He was known as one of the beast Headmasters Hogwarts had ever had, along with names like Albus Dumbledore.

Luna roamed the world while writing for the Quibbler before settling down as the new divination teacher at Hogwarts.

Hermione also explored the world as a wizard archeologist until she settled down to raise her family.

Ron tried his hand at quite a few professions, but finally settled on opening a Quidditch supply store in Diagon Alley. Coincidently, his shop was located right next door to that of Fred and George, and Ron often opened late due to their latest prank.

Hermione and Ron got married the year Harry became Headmaster. Hermione had to quit her job at that point, for it required too much traveling. Yet, she didn't mind, for she _and_ Mrs. Weasley Sr. had their hands full with Ron and Hermione's eight red-headed children.

Luna and Harry also wed, but a few years after Ron and Hermione. Professor Trelawney then passed away, and Luna took her job so that she could be at Hogwarts with her husband. They also had children, but only three: two boys and a girl. The girl was named after both her grandmothers, where as the boys were named James Sirius and Neville Albus.

Neither Harry nor Luna ever forgot the sacrifices of Albus Dumbledore and Neville Longbottom. They only wished they could thank them one last time.


End file.
